


thebesr

by hisokadadday44



Category: haikyuu
Genre: NSFW, prepare for the best thing you've ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokadadday44/pseuds/hisokadadday44
Summary: helnlo





	

badonkadonk m8 


End file.
